Broken Hearted
by TributeSonata
Summary: Tyson has a broken heart and Ray's angry. Who caused it? Kai! And only he can get the problem resolved. But will they forgive him? TyKa.
1. Broken Hearted?

Disclaimer: Don't own it duh!  
  
TyKa! Ok?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Kai. I feel his presence. Kai, Kai.. don't come here.. Kai.. I held my head high trying to choke back the tears that were trickling down my sorrowful face. Here I was making a fool of myself and pouring out my feelings, and there goes Mr fucking hell swiping my already tear strewn face into a mismatch of tears and blood. He hit me. After all we've gone through. We won the championship of the world even being the world greatest beybladers could not break his cold, cold heart. I have always loved him and when he found out I was gay and loved him, what do I get? Blood strewn over my face. Kai leaving me for Ray. Ray looked like he pitied me but what am I to him? A stupid person or ghost that dosen't exist!? I loved you and this is what I get! Fine then! I am going to get myself to get turned into a girl and get that Kai to fall in luv with me then.. I'll do what he did to me! Mr fucking hell! I'm going to get my revenge!! You hear me!?  
  
End of POV  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Tyson. Why did I do that to him? I mean I do love Ray but why do I feel a pain in my heart when Tyson talks or kisses a girl? I mean he's gay right? Then why'd he kiss that girl on the cheek anyway? To get me jealous? I mean what's wrong with me and Ray?  
  
" Kai? I have to talk to you." Well this is the conversation:  
  
Ray: Tyson is really bummed. Say sorry.  
  
Me: Why should I? He's gay!  
  
Ray: So are we. To be honest, I don't love you. I like Max.  
  
Me: You like Max? Max is not gay! He likes Emily! Remember the date?  
  
Ray: Yeah but it's so not true! I talked to him and he sighed! He told me he was gay! Everyone's gay! Not only me and you! Don't you care about the world and the people on it? Hmm? You're just a coldhearted fucking guy! I HATE YOUR ATTITUDE! Don't you have a heart? Oh yeah you do have one! A cold one!  
  
Ow! That hurt. Bad.  
  
Me: What about you? I care for you!  
  
Ray: ME? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? THE OTHER 3 BILLION OR SO ON THE EARTH? YOU DON'T CARE RIGHT?  
  
Me: Shhh! I do care!  
  
Ray: What about Tyson? Get out of my life and I'm breaking up with you! GET OUT!  
  
That went well, didn't it?  
  
END OF POV~~~~~  
  
A/n: Kinda short . More in next Chapter! 


	2. Time to avenge Tyson!

Disclaimer: Don't own it duh!  
  
TyKa! Ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alanna Micheals walked briskly past the open door. She heard people shouting and somebody weeping. She sneaked in and was shocked to find a teen of about 15 crouching on the floor covered with tears and blood.  
  
" Oh dear! Let me help you! I'll bring you to my room and I'll get you bandaged up. Alanna. You?" She spoke softly to Tyson.  
  
" Tuh-tuh-tuh-tyson." Tyson answered as his voice trailed off and his eyes closed.  
  
" No! Tyson! Please! Don't die!" Alanna was panic stricken. There was a 1% chance that Tyson could live. He had lost too much blood from that big gash in his pretty face! She thought as she rushed to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry miss. We tried. It was too late. Lost too much blood."  
  
Alanna crumpled onto the floor crying. She had lost him. He was gone. Tyson was gone. The world Beyblading champion was gone and it was her fault. Why hadn't she walked past earlier and rushed him to the hospital? Her tears came down like rain and felt hot. They dropped onto Tyson's cold body hoping to at least warm him up. But it was too late.  
  
" Alanna..." She heard a voice call. Spinning around she saw a place transparent form of Tyson hovering over her.  
  
" I have a job for you..." The ghostly Tyson told her. She nodded. Avenging Tyson is what he would want.  
  
" Here...this is what I want you to do..." TGT(the ghostly Tyson) whispered into Alanna's ear.  
  
" Giggle... Hee Hee Hee! Great plan Tyson! Hee Hee Hee!"  
  
*I'm back Kai! What your back! I'm coming to get you!!!! HA HA HA HA!!!! * TGT evilly thought cackling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R/R! One Chap up! 


	3. Let's have some fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own it duh!  
  
TyKa! Ok? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3  
  
Alanna smiled as she put on her skimpiest top. It was a sleeveless black tube with lace that was tied at the back. It was adorned with silver and gold glitter and had kawaii(cute) red beads on it. She also put on a pair of tight black leather jeans that had white lilies sewn on. It also had a slit that went up for about 6 inches so it exposed her thighs. Her shoes were black high heels that had sparkly silver, gold and red beads on it. Her hair was brushed till shiny and had a gold sparkle. On her left wrist was a gold and red sparkly beaded bracelet and around her neck was a black and gold choker.  
  
Her lips curved into a smile as she applied shiny lip-gloss onto her cranberry red lipstick. Her eyes blinked and she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
" Perfect!" Alanna exclaimed. It was time for Tyson's soul to go into her. To help her avenge him. Smiling she braced herself and within ½ a second, he was in her. Instead of her chestnut brown hair colour, her hair was a dark navy blue and her eyes were no longer emerald but they were now a fuse between blue and purple.  
  
" Plan A starts... NOW!" Alanna smiled as she sashayed over to room 422 where Kai and the rest slept.  
  
She knocked on the door with a rat-tat-tat and lo and behold Kai answered the door! Alanna smiled evilly and pretended to drop something on the floor so she bent down to pick it up giving Kai an opportunity to look at her breasts and he certainly did. Blushing, Kai's hand lined Alanna back and landed on her... butt. She squealed from his touch and grinned to herself.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Oh shit! Oh shit! I touched her Buh-buh-buh-buh-butt! Oh no... she squealed! She liked my touch! Oh shit! Ahhhhhh!!!!! She looks like Tyson. Why? I have a badddddd feeling about this... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END!  
  
Chat time!!!  
  
Yaguii: Heya!!! Kai! You are in for torture!!!  
  
Kai: Nooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Kai...I'll get my revenge...  
  
Alanna: Kai is mine!!!!  
  
Yaguii: No!!! Kai is MINE!!!  
  
Alanna: Mine!!!!  
  
Yaguii: Mine!!! Demo...I'm the author, so KAI IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
Kai: I am NOBODIES!!!!  
  
Tyson: You are MINE!!!  
  
Yaguii: Mine!!!!  
  
Alanna: Mine!!!!  
  
Ray: Uhhhhh...  
  
Kai: Ray!!!! I luv you!  
  
Alanna, Yaguii, Tyson: KAI IS MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: Will I be in?  
  
Tyson: NO!! KAI IS MINE NOT YOURS! GET OUT TALA!!!!!!!  
  
Yaguii: MINE!!!!  
  
Mysterious girl: Tala, you're mine!!!!  
  
Tala: Sure baby. Who are you?  
  
Girl: Dizzy Azuka! Warrior from arcade game Heaven or Hell!  
  
Tala: Let's go baby...  
  
Max: DIZZY IS MINE!!!!  
  
Ray: Uhhhhhh...Well... Max!!!! You are mine!!!  
  
Emily: MINE!!!!!  
  
Yahiko20_beymisstress: Uhhhhh... I'm backkkkkkk!!!!!! Ummmmmm... KAI IS MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson, Alanna, Yaguii, Yahiko: KAI IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: EMILY!!!! YOU ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Yaguii, Alanna: Gee... KAI IS MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: NOOO!!!!!MINE!!!!! Yahiko: MINEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ The bickering goes on... 


	4. OMFG! Her arrival

**

* * *

BROKEN HEARTED 4**

Author's note: OMFG! I like haven't been on for almost a year, or maybe more than a year...;;;! Sorry people. I'm currently studying and I've joined Deviant art! WHOOT! Sorry Me made you guyz like wait for so frikin long.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade blah blah blah...

* * *

To all my Reviewerz: Thank you for being sooooooooooooo patient with me! Thank you for all the kind coments, oh and don't worry, Destiny DS, Tyson will be back!

* * *

"Kai? Who is that at the door...? Why in carnation are you blushing?" screech 14 year old Max at the sight of a stunningly gorgeous gal standing at their front door.

"Gomen, miss. I'm Max.. You are..."

"Alanna, please don't all me miss, Max, I'm a year older than you...you ARE 14 right?" replied Alanna, a smirk plastered onto her face.

Max was dumbfounded... "How do you know my age?" Alanna blew a raspberry in his direction before prancing into the room, and jumped onto Tyson's bed.

"Um, excuse me..this bed is a living tribute to Tyson," grinned raven haired Ray Kon.

Alanna laughed mysteriously, before flicking her hair and stretching out on Tyson's bed, stifling a guffaw. " What would you do if I told you I was Tyson's long lost...SISTER?" she announced, apparently oblivious to the shocked looks on the boys faces. " Tyson didn't have a tourniquet the day he died, you know. And its all your fault-Kai...(she points at Kai) You are the root of all evil!"

The boys were dumbfounded. The glass Ray was holding smashed to the floor and broke into a thousand smithereens. " Tyson DIED because of...Kai?"

Alanna nodded. " Since I come from a long line of Shamans, I resurrected or summoned Tyson's spirit to receive its orders..." she explained, stifling snorts. " and so, I was instructed to come here and retrieve his belongings...including Dragoon. I assume its on his bedside table, in the third drawer from the top, where he puts his diary."

Dragoon was handed over, solemnly. "Here, Alanna. But I must intrude, did Kai grope you intentionally or was it an accident. I have exceptionally good ears and heard the both of you talking in the corridor." muttered Ray as he handed her Dragoon.

"Aha, the unavoidable...well-?" Alanna was stopped short by Mr Dickinson's arrival.

"Well hello, Miss Alanna, since you are Tyson's sister, you'll be taking over his place in tournaments. I really couldn't help over hearing the conversation...I must apologize though, but you did leave the front door open..." announced Mr Dickinson, with a smile. "Agreeable?"

The boys nodded (they didn't have a choice, did they?).

It was the beginning of a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter in their lives...

* * *

Gomen! I made you ppl wait so long! Watashi-wa namae Izumi. ( my name is Izumi.) This has been BROKEN HEARTED 4, until next time...

SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
